


The Slow Decay of Eve Ferne - J. HALE [SLOW UPDATES]

by quietdreams



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Because of Reasons, Disturbing Themes, F/F, F/M, Fucked Up, Lesbian Alice, Main OC is a Mortician, Romance, Slow To Update, Swearing, There's Going To Be Some Fucked Up Shit, but i hope you enjoy it c:, rationality, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietdreams/pseuds/quietdreams
Summary: "𝙸𝚝'𝚜 𝚊 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐, 𝚜𝚊𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢.""𝚃𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚖𝚎.""𝙸𝚝'𝚜 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐.""𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚒𝚝.""𝙸𝚝'𝚜 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚑 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐."orIn which a young woman charges headfirst into a whirlwind of trouble and romance by asking questions.[ begun - Oct. 24, 2018 ][ completed -  ]





	1. disclaimer & info

_I **do not**  own Twilight or any of the characters associated with the Twilight Franchise. I do, however, own Eve Ferne, her parents, and all of the events that take place surrounding her that did not occur in the movies and/or books._

_**In fact** , anything that you see that even remotely relates to something that happened in the books, that didn't occur in the movies, is  **entirely coincidental** , as I have never read any of the Twilight books._

  ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

Now then, a little information about my book.

This book is based on the current time period of around 2016-2018 as opposed to 2005-2007 when the movie took place, however, the events of the movie will still be happening as they did, but all of that will be more background noise, because I intend to focus mainly on my OC; Eve Ferne, who will be mated to Jasper Hale. Alice will have her own mate, and it will be a woman, because I just love the idea of Alice being a lesbian, so if that squicks you out, just ignore it, it's not like I'm going to go  _real_ **deep**  into their relationship.

Onto a more serious note...

**_I have a very demented mind, the scene I imagined in my head that prompted me to start writing this will most likely be seen as disturbing. Therefore, I intend to have this book take on a slightly disturbing tone, and I honestly am not even sure I can pull it off, but I'm going to try._ **

**_Eve works as a mortician, okay? So naturally, she's going to be spending her time in the morgue and around dead bodies, and cleaning them up and making them presentable for their funerals and things of that nature._ **

**_If that grosses you out, you may not want to read this, however, if you insist on going forward, be warned that there will be gore and gross shit described._ **

  ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*  _  
_

I just thought everyone should have a little warning ahead of time before they start reading and are like, " _oH WHAT THE HECK NO_."

Y'know?

Anyway, that's that for the disclaimer and info, I hope you enjoy it!


	2. cast

_Kailee Morgue_  as  **Eve Ferne**

_Chris Pine_  as  **Darren Ferne**

_Mary Elizabeth Winstead_  as  **Madelyn Ferne** ** **( __** ** _née_   _Powell_ )****

 

 _Jude Marie Karda_ as  **Caroline Cullen ( __** ** _née_   _Taylor_ )**

 

_All Twilight cast members are the same, and we all know Jasper's Eclipse hair was best hair, and Jasper's Twilight hair had that Justin Timberlake NSYNC ramen noodle looking hair going on, so we're just going to pretend Jasper had always had his luscious Eclipse locks._


	3. ＰＡＲＴ ＯＮＥ

  ❝ HOW TERRIBLE IS IT TO LOVE SOMETHING THAT DEATH CAN TOUCH? ❞


	4. chapter one.

 Funeral homes always seem to be overly large and complex, or small and stifling with old carpets. Both seemed to have a forced welcoming air about them. The same could be said of the Forks Funeral Home until early 2008 when the Ferne family took over ownership and completely remodeled it to give a more modern and soothing atmosphere. It was made to be a place of comfort for those who were mourning a loss.

As the years went on, the only child of Madelyn and Darren Ferne, Evelyn Marie Ferne, –who had always held an interest in the things  _normal_  people would consider creepy– took up the mantle after graduating early at sixteen and went on to complete her courses in the mortuary sciences in two years. Now, at age nineteen, Eve works with her mother and father in the Forks Funeral Home.

Working into the evening, as she usually did, Eve was bent over a body with an airbrush in hand, working on the natural shadows of the face of a woman who had passed of old age, which was what usually happened in the small town. It was as she was shadowing around the nostrils of poor Mrs. Inkerman that the silent peace was interrupted. The shrill ringing of the phone in the Preparation Room made Eve stop what she was doing and sigh, turning off the airbrush before setting it down.

"Sorry Mrs. Inkerman, this'll just take a minute, then I'll get you finished and ready for tomorrow." Walking over to the phone while pulling off her gloves, Eve picked up the phone. "Hello–" she pulled down the respirator that muffled her voice– "Sorry, hello?"

" _Miss Ferne, this is Doctor Cullen, I'm sorry to bother you, but Waylon Forge was found earlier today–_ "

"And you need someone to come and pick up the body, I got it. It's Tuesday, so it's just me down here, parents are out on a date night, but I can come and pick him up."

" _Thank you very much, Miss Ferne. I'll see you when you get here._ " The good doctor hung up, causing Eve to sigh before hanging the phone back on the hook.

"Alright, well Mrs. Inkerman looks like I'll just have to finish your touch-ups when I get back," she said, covering the old woman's body with a white sheet before rolling the gurney back into its designated unit.

After cleaning, closing, and ensuring that everything was locked up, Evelyn left the funeral home and got in the funeral home's van, sending a quick text to her parents about the situation with Waylon Forge, assuring them that she could handle it and that they didn't have to end their date night. Once everything was squared away she started the black van –hearses were more of a ceremonial car nowadays, rarely ever really used unless requested by the family– and left, driving to the hospital to pick up the body of the deceased local man.

Arriving at the hospital in the back, Eve parked the van and walked up to the back entrance where Dr. Cullen was waiting for her. Giving the blond man a slight smile, she tried to seem sympathetic, which was a bit sad, but being around corpses and such for most of her life had sort of desensitized Eve to these things.

As they entered the building and used the staff elevator to reach the basement, where the morgue was, Eve pulled out a small tub of Vicks VapoRub and unscrewed the top, dipping her index finger into the gooey mess before rubbing it just under her nose. Glancing over at the doctor, Eve held out the small tub, raising an eyebrow.

"No, thank you." Carlisle smiled and gently shook his head, both of them looking up as the doors opened, a gust of cooled air entering the elevator.

"Y'know," Eve starts as they exit the elevator and begin walking into the morgue, "when I was a kid and I went to visit my parents in the morgue, I always thought that initial cold gust of air entering the elevator or stairwell was the spirit of whoever had just been brought down, leaving to go visit their loved ones one last time."

"That is a very sweet sentiment for you to have as a child. Very insightful, after all, who is to say part of it isn't such a thing?" Carlisle makes his own comment as he looks over the paperwork needed for the transfer of the body to the funeral home.

"I suppose. After I learned that it was really just the cool air equalizing with the sudden warmer air outside I was a bit heartbroken," she added, sorting out the body, ensuring that it was Waylon Forge she was taking and not someone else, "after all, what child wants to be told there is no way it was a spirit, because once people die that was it, they were just dead?" There was a pause in her speech as she looked over the injuries dealt to the man she had known for the past eight years. "What a cruel fate, to be left in such a state. Don't worry, I'll put you back together." Her words were whispered as she tilted her head, looking down at the man who had several spots all over his body missing, tears in his flesh as though torn through by the claws of a large animal.

Carlisle watched as the young woman he had met only a handful of times looked over the body with rapt attention. It was almost disturbing to watch, and oddly enough, he suddenly felt like an intruder on some sort of intimate moment. Not wanting to be rude, but also wishing for this strange atmosphere to disappear quicker than it had appeared, the doctor cleared his throat quietly, causing Eve to slowly stand up and turn to face him, a small smile on her face.

"I apologize, I get so consumed by my work at times," she said, walking over to him. "May I?" She motioned to the paperwork in Carlisle's hands.

Nodding, the vampire doctor handed over the paperwork to the young woman, who looked it over quickly, skimming over the pages before nodding and slipping it inside the lab coat she was wearing over her black ensemble.

"Alright, now I'll just need your help getting him onto the gurney. After that, I should be good to go." The two of them walked over to stand on either side of the body. "This will be very quick, get ready. Just lift and move on three. One, two, three."

It was, in fact, very quick and very efficient, opposed to what her unnaturally colored green hair may suggest, the young woman knew what she was doing. After the body was set on the gurney, Eve gave the young doctor a bright smile and a brief nod before heading to the elevator. Carlisle, of course, followed her, both of them entering the elevator and riding up to the ground floor, where they both entered and exited the hospital through the back entrance.

Once in the back, Eve carefully wheeled the gurney to the back of the van and loaded him up, sighing as she closed the doors.

"Well, thank you very much for your assistance tonight, Dr. Cullen, I really appreciate it," she said, offering her hand.

"Of course, thank you for being so diligent, Miss Ferne." He took her cool hand within his cold, giving her a brief shake before they released and went their separate ways.

Carlisle was confident that none of the Ferne family would question his diagnosis of an animal attack and thought nothing more of the situation, his mind only lingering on the awkwardness he had felt briefly in the morgue before. These thoughts quickly left him as he reached his house, parking his Mercedes before heading inside his family's home.

"Carlisle, welcome home, my dear," Esme said, that loving, gentle smile on her face.

"Thank you, my love," he pecked his wife's lips, "are the children all here? We need to discuss what has happened tonight."

The two that acted as the parent figures of all of the teenagers walked into the living room, Carlisle was pleased to see that everyone was there, even Edward, who he knew would want to be leaving to go be with Bella soon.

"Yes, you are correct, so could we please get this over with," Edward stated, his arms crossing over his chest as Carlisle sighed.

"Of course. There was an attack on a local, Waylon Forge. It looked to be the work of a group of nomads. Alice, I would appreciate it if you could keep an eye out for any changes happening in the area."

"Of course, Carlisle, I'll keep you posted on anything with the nomads," Alice replied from her spot on the couch, where she was curled up with her tall, lanky mate, Caroline.

"Thank you. The rest of you,  _be careful_ , please."

With that, they all went off to do their own things; Edward left to wait until Bella fell asleep, Alice and Caroline went upstairs to their room to spend more time together, Rosalie and Emmett stayed in the living room where Emmett resumed playing the video game he had been playing before Carlisle came home, Carlisle headed into his office while Esme went to work on one of her architectural designs.

All that was left of the family was Jasper Whitlock Hale, who was the only unmated member of his family and often felt a bit out of place. Regardless of this, his family always did their best to make him feel welcome, and when he wasn't spending his time in his room, reading history textbooks, he would often be playing video games with Emmett.

Meanwhile, back inside the Forks Funeral Home, Eve was prepping Waylon Forge's body when she discovered something strange. After washing and disinfecting the body, one of the first things to do is to drain the fluids from the body. The main fluid that was supposed to be washing down the drain wasn't coming out at all. Blood. It was like the man had been sucked dry of all the blood in his body. Regardless of the extent of the attack, a bear wouldn't have been able to drain this man of all his blood.

Frowning, Eve stood up and walked over to the phone, removing her gloves and slipping her respirator off of her face. Picking up the phone, she dialed the chief of police's cell phone number and waited for him to pick up. It was late, and if he didn't answer she would just leave him a message.

"... _'lo_?" The voice coming from the other side of the phone was slurred and tired sounding, gravelly at best as it was barely understandable.

"Hello, Chief Swan? This is Evelyn Ferne, from the funeral home. I know it's late, and that you're in mourning right now, but I just had to ask, when Waylon was found, and I'm sorry for this, but was there any blood? Any trail of blood or a pool or anything like that?"

" _No, no, he was... he was foun' in-in 'is boat... Some frickin' animal jus' tore 'im up in 'is boat..._ " Charlie Swan was a good man, and to hear him like this made Eve's chest clench, but she couldn't do anything about that right now.

"Alright, thank you very much, Chief Swan. And if I may, get some rest, sir, and find whatever did this to him." After that Eve hung up and slipped on a new pair of gloves before heading back over to Waylon's body.

With a furrow of her brow, Eve took pictures of all of the wounds, stopping only when she noticed a pattern in a couple of areas. There were teeth marks... But those were no animal teeth.


	5. chapter two.

 After spending the night performing her own examination on Waylon Forge's body, Evelyn had come to a conclusion that made her head spin. And so, she ignored it. She slipped her respirator on, put on a pair of safety glasses, covered Waylon Forge's body, put it away, and started back up on Mrs. Inkerman. It wasn't until early the next morning when her parents arrived and turned off the music she had been blasting through a Bluetooth speaker she had that she stopped.

"Have you been here all night?" Darren, her father, asked.

"Yeah, just wanted to make sure everything was ready for today," Eve answered, dressing the old woman in the outfit her family had chosen for her.

"Well, that's very sweet of you, but you know you work yourself too hard. Have you gotten a chance to get a good look at Mr. Forge's body yet?"

"Yeah, it'll take a bit of work, but it's nothing I can't fix."

Fixing the deceased was probably the only thing Eve was good at nowadays, and making people look as though nothing had happened to them was her specialty.

"What happened to him, do they know?" Madelyn, Eve's mother, asked.

"Uh, yeah, Dr. Cullen said it was an animal attack."

The image of the teeth marks on Waylon's body served as a reminder that something was amiss.

"An animal attack? How terrible. Be careful on your way home, Evie," Darren said, walking over and ruffling his daughter's green hair.

"Yeah, I will be."

"Alright, go on home and get some rest now, we'll call you later."

"Okay, see you guys later. Oh, and dad? Don't touch Mr. Forge, I'll handle it."

"Alright, kiddo, now get out of here!" Darren smiled brightly as his daughter, chuckling as she gave her mother a brief hug before heading out of the Prep Room, waving a hand of tattooed fingers and long black painted nails back at them.

Walking outside, into the cool March air, Eve rubbed her tired eyes and sighed, watching as her breath floated away into the ever-clouded sky. Stepping over to her black two-door Mini Cooper, she climbed inside of its cold interior and started the engine before driving to one of the few residential areas of the town, where she lived in a small one-story house she had been renting since returning from college.

Driving down the road, Eve glanced in her rearview mirror, and upon looking back at the road, her eyes widened. Slamming on the brakes, the tail of Eve's car fishtailed until it came to a complete stop diagonally in the street, just a foot away from hitting the man that had been speeding down the road on a motorcycle. Heart pounding, hands shaking, and eyes wide, Eve put her car in park and unbuckled herself, opening her car door before climbing out.

"Holy  _shit_ , are you alright? I'm  _so sorry_ ,  **fuck** , I almost fucking  _killed you_!" The thought of the young man –who she hadn't even taken the time to really look at just yet– she had hit being on a slab in her family's morgue made her feel slightly sick to her stomach.

"... I'm fine, ma'am." The voice was deep, tinged with a southern accent.

Turning her attention to him fully, Eve's hazel eyes met his own golden and she immediately recognizes them.

"You're one of Dr. Cullen's kids," it wasn't a question.

"Yes, ma'am, I'm Jasper Hale," the golden-haired male confirmed, making Eve's fingers twitch slightly as she thought back to Waylon Forge and the bite marks all over his body.

"This probably sounds entirely out of the ordinary, but what time does your father get home?"

That question came right out of the left field, and for a moment, Jasper himself felt entirely confused. Who was this woman? What did she want with Carlisle? Why did  _he_  feel this incessant pull towards her, a need to be with her, protect her, keep her within arms reach?  _What the hell was happening to him?_

" _Jasper!_ " The voice that cut through their strange conversation in the middle of the road was that of one of his  _siblings_ , Alice.

Jerking her head to the side, Eve looked at the small black-haired girl that was running over to them from the high school parking lot, giving Jasper a view of the small broken heart tattoo on her left temple.

"Everything is fine, Alice," Jasper said, clenching his jaw for a moment before looking at his  _sister_.

"I, uh, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to scare or worry anyone, really, and this was all my fault–"

"Everything is fine now! It's so nice to finally meet you, I'm Alice, Jasper's sister!" Alice was quick to cut off Eve and introduce herself, pulling the surprisingly smaller girl into a gentle hug, ignoring the low growl that the blond boy watching had unwittingly emitted.

"Oh! Uh, it's nice to meet you too," Eve said, awkwardly patting the girl on the back. "I should really be going through. You two obviously have school to get to, and I, um, well, my car is parked in the middle of the street."

"Of course! We should get to class, come on, Jasper." Alice released Eve and turned to Jasper, who was practically  _glaring_  at his sister.

The strange knowing sparkle in Alice's eye was a bit disconcerting to Eve, who gave a brief nod and turned around, getting back into her car and closing the door. Soon enough Jasper was on his motorcycle, Alice on the back, and they were driving into the school's parking lot.

It was only as Eve started up her car and began driving to her house, now fully awake, did she realize that Jasper never did answer her question. 


	6. chapter three.

It was seven in the evening when a knocking sound at Eve's door woke her up. Sitting up in her bed, the green-haired girl yawned and stretched momentarily before standing up, shivering as her body exited the warmth of the blankets she had been cocooned within. Walking through the living room, Eve unlocked and opened the front door, covering her mouth as she yawned once more and blinked rapidly, forcing her eyes to focus on the tall figure before her.

There stood Dr. Cullen, a gentle smile on his face.

"Good evening, Miss Ferne. I apologize for waking you, but I was told by my children you were asking for me after your near-accident with my son. I wanted to come by personally to make sure you didn't have any injuries."

"Oh, no, no, I'm fine. I was just wanting to ask some questions regarding the Waylon Forge case."

The mention of Waylon Forge seemed to make the good doctor tense, just slightly. It wouldn't have been noticeable if Eve hadn't been looking for anything of the sort.

"Ah, yes, it is always a shame to see a local die, especially in such a way."

"Yes, it is. Please, come inside, Dr. Cullen," Eve said, her eyes meeting his as she stepped back and opened the door a bit wider.

Giving the short young woman a small smile, Carlisle politely refused and watched as her eyes hardened. There was something so unsettling about being in her presence for an extended period of time.

"Alright, then I'm just going to come right out with what I want to ask you then, regardless of how crazy it may seem." Eve took a brief moment to pause and take a breath. "Those bite marks on Waylon's body weren't animal markings, you know that, and I know that. That being said, I'm sure you know what the standard procedure is when a body is brought to us to be prepared for the funeral. The first thing we do is drain the body of all fluids, except in this case, there was no blood. No blood, and a whole lot of teeth marks? This certainly looks like the work of some kind of fucking coven of vampires."

If Carlisle didn't have more self-control than others, he would have done more than just go rigid.

"... I'm sorry? Vampires?"

"Yeah, you know, stake through the heart, scary fangs, no sunlight, drinks  _blood_. Except I suppose we would be going by the folklore vampires, in this case, no fangs. Human teeth, Carlisle, imprints of  _human teeth_  were all over his body, and you called it an  _animal_  attack. This was a  _murder_ –"

"Evelyn, please. I have to ask you not to look too much into this. It's for the best that this is left the way it is." The look in Carlisle's eyes was somber and there was a slight warning flashing in them before he turned and walked off of her porch to his car.

"Was that a threat, Doctor? Are you going to drain me dry as well if I don't keep my nose out of your business?"

Eve wasn't known for keeping her mouth shut.

Carlisle paused in his steps, turning around just before his phone began ringing in his pocket. Keeping a steady gaze on Eve, still standing in her doorway in a pair of pajamas, he answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle! Bring Eve to the house, quickly, nothing good comes of keeping this from her tonight!" Alice's voice rang out from the other side of the phone, and the cryptic message made him sigh unnecessarily before agreeing and hanging up.

"Evelyn, please come with me, it seems my family believes you should be notified of what is going on here."

Clenching her jaw slightly, she nodded and told him to wait while she got dressed. He agreed and waited in his car, thinking over what Alice could have possibly seen, and what he was going to do about this situation. First Bella, and now Eve, all in one day, this was beginning to be a bit much.

Meanwhile, Eve walked into her bedroom, pulled off all of her sleepwear, then slipped into a colorful oversized sweater and a pair of leggings before pulling on a pair of shoes and leaving her house, not caring about grabbing her phone or locking the door.

After getting in Carlisle's car, he asked if she was sure it was wise to be leaving her house unlocked, to which she replied, "I don't have anything worth stealing." What she meant by that, he was unsure, but he didn't ask any more questions, instead opting to start the drive to his house.

Once at the Cullen house, Eve looked up at the nice house, admiring the contrast of the natural wood and all of the windows as she climbed out and shut the door. Inside the house, she followed Carlisle into the living room, surprised to see how big their family really was. She had graduated and gone to college just before they had moved to Forks, so she had never had the  _pleasure_  of ogling them in the hallways of the high school, not that she would have. In high school, Eve had been too busy with her own life to spend any time staring at pretty people with shallow personalities.

"Children, this is Miss Evelyn Ferne, she works at the Forks Funeral Home with her parents. Evelyn, these are my children, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Caroline, Alice, and Jasper, as well as my wife, Esme."

"It's nice to meet you all," Eve said, her hazel gaze skimming over all of them.

Rosalie was the first to speak up, a grimace on her attractive face.

"Could we hurry this up, she  _stinks_."

"Oh, I'm sorry, princess. You try working around dead people and chemicals and see how  _you_  smell," Eve retorted, rolling her eyes.

A low growl was heard coming from Rosalie, which was immediately responded to with one of a lower frequency by Jasper, whose sharp gaze switched immediately from Eve, who he had been watching since she entered, to Rosalie.

" _Children_." Carlisle's tone was scolding, and so the two of them cut off their glaring contest and growling match.

"Look, let's just get to what you wanted me over here for, anyway, okay?"

"You already know, so why don't you say it?" Edward questioned, staring at the short woman with a scowl.

"What, that you're a bunch of vampires? Do you use that scare tactic with your girlfriend, too?" Eve rolled her eyes before walking over to a chair and sitting down, her body language suggesting that she was entirely relaxed.

Her mind, however, was filled with layers of thoughts and deciphering it all was enough to give Edward a  _headache_. The first layer was full of thoughts like, ' _I wonder what their insides look like. Oh, that's such a creepy thought, Eve, what the hell? Ah, no, I'm right, what_ _ **do**_ _their insides look like?_ ' Bypassing that layer, he was met with images, flashes of Waylon Forge's body and the injuries that littered it. The next layer was quieter, but there was a low rumble beneath the quiet whispers, and when he dug deeper in her mind he was rejected with the sound of bloodcurdling screams. It sent a shiver down his spine, and he swallowed harshly before turning his attention to the window. Her exterior did not match what was happening inside her head.

Feeling the sudden unease and terror that fell over Edward like a wet blanket, he glanced at the young man, slightly confused, then turned his gaze back to Eve.

"You know? How did you find out?" Jasper asked the question everyone was wondering,

"Do you know what year it is? It's 2016, and almost  _everything_  is on the internet. There are bloggers and vloggers that think  _they are_  vampires, or just simply  _want to_ ** _be_  **vampires, but I'm getting sidetracked! Besides, there are so many vampire movies out there that it's hard not to immediately think 'vampires' when you get a body drained of all blood and covered in bite marks."

The Cullen family wasn't expecting such an answer, as they glanced at each other.

"Anyway, do you guys want to dispel some rumors, or am I going to have to start wearing crucifixes and taking garlic pills?"

"Your  _stench_  is bad enough as it is. No sane creature would  _want_  to eat you," Rosalie said, the grimace still in place.

"Please, Rosalie, let us not give our guest the wrong ideas about us," Carlisle started, sighing at his daughter's words, regardless of how accurate he thought they may be.

Evelyn Ferne did certainly have a  _peculiar_  smell about her.

"It's okay, Carlisle, Eve will understand everything very soon!" Alice's chipper response was met with a slight furrow of the doctor's brow.

"Alice–"

"You said something strange earlier too, that it was nice to  _finally_  meet me, but I'm sure the good doctor doesn't come home and talk about the  _gross_ smelling human that works at the funeral home."

Alice sat up with a bright smile on her face, holding hands with Caroline.

"Some vampires have special abilities. I can see into the future, Caroline has telekinesis, Edward can read minds, and Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions. I've seen you for quite some time now, but I was never sure why until a few months ago! I'm so excited to be able to talk to you now!" Alice exclaimed excitedly, smiling widely as her mind raced with all of the flashes of the future she had had of the possible future with Eve. They were all happy and bright, with images of Jasper smiling brightly, which made her happy.

"Wow, that's actually incredible. And, it's actually kind of funny that Jasper is an empath, because I actually got a tattoo on my recently, and it says 'empathy,'" Eve said, turning her head and pulling up her green locks to reveal the small spaced out black capital letters that spelled out exactly that on the right side of her neck.

"Isn't that crazy? What a weird coincidence, that's pretty amazing though. So, why exactly have you been having visions of me, though? I mean, it doesn't really make any sense, to me, at least," Eve asked, confused as to why Alice would be seeing visions of her, for  _months_. It didn't make any sense.

"Alice, please, allow me," Jasper interjected himself into the conversation, glancing at the tattoo that made the pull he felt toward her hum with appreciation. "It may sound strange, –as if any of this sounds  _normal_ – but vampires don't generally travel together with others unless they share a special  _connection_. Now, darlin', we call these our mates, and you just so happen to be mine."

"Like soulmates?" The question received a nod from those participating and/or actively listening to the conversation. "That is...  _Crazy_  cool. Do you even  _know_ how many people want to meet their  _soulmate_  sometime in their life? Practically everyone. There are super intricate dating apps and websites out there that have been designed with that exact intent. Of course, most of the time these apps and websites get turned into hookup places, which sucks ass, because that's  _not_  their purpose, but I'm getting sidetracked again! This is amazing, and I really can't wait to get to know you more, Jasper."

With those last words, Jasper felt as though his long-silent heart would begin beating once more, only to beat its way out of his chest. Hearing Jasper's thoughts, Edward scoffed and gritted his teeth, thinking back to how he and Bella had begun before making their relationship official just earlier that day.

"Perhaps we should start talking about what she came here for," Edward suggested, still looking out through the window, wishing for this to be over with.

"Of course. Evelyn, you wanted to know about what happened to Waylon Forge, and you figured out that it was vampires. You even figured out that  _we_ are vampires, and as appreciative as I am that you are taking this so well, I would like for you to know that it was not us that killed Waylon. There are nomads in the area, vampires that wander the world alone, or with a partner, without generally being affiliated to a coven. Certain covens can also be termed nomadic, without claiming a specific territory of their own. Most, if not all, nomads drink human blood.

"We do not. My family and I have chosen to live amongst humans as best we can, and we do not drink human blood, instead partaking in animal blood only," Carlisle explained, watching Eve for any signs of her being fearful of them.

Instead, all Carlisle was met with was a polite smile and a slight nod.

"Alright, is that the reason all of you have those golden eyes?"

"Yes, it is. Those who drink from humans have red eyes," Carlisle clarified, hoping that no red-eyed vampires would be any closer to the town.

"Don't worry, Darlin', I'll make sure you never have to experience those red eyes firsthand," Jasper reassured, sending an alluring smirk in Eve's direction.

Standing up from where she had been seated on a chair, Eve smiled and nodded gratefully towards Jasper, then turned to Carlisle and Esme, clearing her throat briefly.

"Well, I believe I have enough information to sate my curiosity for now," Eve stated, turning to head toward the front door with the full intent of walking home.

After briefly sharing a glance with the rest of his family, Jasper quickly caught up with his mate, escorting her out of their house and into the garage, where he led her over to his truck. Smiling as she looked the vehicle over, the Civil War vampire opened the door for her and helped her short self into the passenger seat.

Once they were both situated and leaving the Cullen property, Eve turned her attention to the young-looking man.

"How old were you, when you were turned?" She asked curiously, not worrying about whether it was rude to ask or not, simply wanting to get to know him better.

"I was 19 at the time, but we can save my whole backstory for another day. Perhaps for a day when you have some time off. Carlisle said you worked at the funeral home with your parents, correct?"

"Yeah, they bought it back in '08, I think, when we moved here." Eve thought back to when her family had first moved to Forks, Washington, remembering how young she had been, fascinated by all of the greenery.

"You must be close, with your parents, I mean. To be working together with them," Jasper was so curious, everything about her interested him.

"We are, it's nice. They've always been very open and accepting. If you wanted, you could meet them sometime?" Eve's suggestion came out a bit more awkwardly than she would have liked, but after glancing at the golden boy next to her and seeing the warm, slightly bashful smile he held, she relaxed.

"I'm certainly not opposed to the idea," his response warmed her insides, and she couldn't help but smile brightly for the rest of the ride.


	7. chapter four.

 Wednesday night, after being dropped off at home and talking to Jasper a bit more, Evelyn invited him to come with her to work. It wasn't like she did anything that would be putting her life, or anyone else's for that matter, in danger. Jasper was hesitant at first, but after the promise that it would just be the two of them, agreed.

While Jasper drove his truck back home Eve had time to get dressed and ready to head back into work. This was what her life was like most of the time. Go to work, go home, sleep, wake up, eat something, and repeat. The living room of Eve's small house didn't have a television or even any seating areas.

The house barely looked like someone lived in it, and if it wasn't for the kitchen and bedroom that had signs of someone  _living_ being there, then it would have seemed like a house someone had simply left a few things behind in.

After getting dressed in some tighter fitting clothes and closed-toe shoes, Eve grabbed her purse, which always contained everything she would need for the night, and walked out of the front door. Seeing Jasper leaning against her car made her chuckle, and as they made their way to her workplace, the two of them got to know each other better.

Once in the funeral home parking lot, the eternal being and the strange teenager climbed out of the car and made their way into the building. Inside, Eve showed Jasper around the small building, telling him about the process of funerals and some of the interesting stories her father had told her about having to break up fights and pulling people who wanted to go with their loved ones out of caskets.

"It's interesting, the reaction people have in the face of death, or a loss. I'm not often up here, but one day," Eve starts, leading Jasper down the stairs into the basement, where the Prep Room was, "while I was working down here, where we will be spending our night, by the way, I heard someone just  _laughing_. It was just this crazy, maniacal laughter like someone had gone crazy upstairs, and when I went up to see what was going on, there was this man who had lost his mother, standing over the open casket, just laughing to himself. I guess the rest of the people had left to give him some privacy and he just lost it."

In the basement, Jasper took a seat at one of the two desks, watching as Eve went about her routine of putting all of her equipment in place and getting her protection gear on. It was interesting to see her go about her normal routine, and as she opened the refrigerator and pulled out a garbage bag, Jasper began to wonder what exactly she had planned on doing tonight.

"Don't worry, this isn't a garbage bag of  _organs_  or anything. We keep  _those_ in buckets," The way she said it seemed like a joke, but Jasper had a feeling she wasn't joking at all.

"You really put organs in buckets?"

"Of course! We're not allowed to take anything from the body, so after we get the body and open it up, the viscera inside is now taken out. We put the organs into a bucket filled with cavity fluid, which is a higher concentration of the embalming fluid that we inject into the vascular system. Now the body is prepared. Severed vessels are tied off, and injection and drainage of arterial fluid is begun. While in a regular case, we try for injection in the right common carotid artery and drainage from the right jugular vein, it isn't possible with a case that has had an autopsy. Multiple vessels are chosen for injection and drainage, and the process is begun. After the embalming process is completed, the newly disinfected organs are placed back in the abdomen, hardening compound is placed over top, and the deceased is sutured."

While explaining all of this the green-haired girl goes about setting the garbage bag on a table, then walks over to the body storage unit and opens a freezer door, pulling out Waylon Forge's body.

After the sheet had been pulled back Jasper internally winced at seeing the damage done by the nomads.

"... Regular procedures, such as setting the features, would have been done before the actual injection. To hide visible sutures, a wax with cosmetics would be placed over the line of demarcation."

"Sweetheart, that's disgusting," Jasper's response to her five-minute-long explanation made Eve laugh.

"Yeah, it really is," she agreed, giggling and shaking her head.

"What made you decide to go into this kind of business," The honey eyed boy asked, leaning back in his seat.

Opening the garbage bag on the table to reveal a large glob of clay, Eve grabbed a handful and walked over to the body, setting it down on the table next to Waylon's head before beginning one of her favorite parts of being in this business; restoring what was missing.

"Well, my parents are the simple answer," she answered with a chuckle. "But, I guess I can tell you a little backstory on myself. My parents have always been funeral directors, for as long as I can remember. When they would pick me up from school, it would always be straight to the funeral home, whether it was because of paperwork or because someone had passed away. I quickly learned that our bodies are just vessels and that one day these vessels will stop working, for one reason or another. That makes it sound like my parents were workaholics or something, and I guess, in a sense, they were, but it's not like they told me these things because they didn't love me. I guess they were just readying me for the inevitable. Telling me that death isn't something to be feared, but rather embraced, I think, was their way of saying that even if one of them passed away, I shouldn't be upset."

"Desensitization of a young mind to the idea of death," Jasper said, thinking out loud.

"You could look at it that way, and you wouldn't be wrong. They do love me, they've always just loved their work a little bit more. Until I became a teenager, that is. When I started excelling in classes they began paying attention to me, and when I graduated two years early they were ecstatic. I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life, so I went to college to join the family business. Two years later and here I am, using clay to make the injuries caused by some vampires look like nothing happened. Oh, sorry, injuries caused by some  _animal attack_  look like nothing happened."

"Now that you work together, do you spend more time with your parents?"

Eve answered her mate's question by giving him a pointed look and gesturing around the room.

"Point taken," Jasper said, chuckling.

"No, I'm just joking, for the most part. I think we actually spend less time together now, and not for any conscious reason, just that I'm a night owl and spend my nights here and most of my days sleeping. If I'm not out of here before they come in in the mornings then we'll see each other for a few minutes. My mother, Madelyn, is only ever down here to go over paperwork with us since I started working. She's more the face of the funeral home, always upstairs, consoling those who mourn, dealing with those who are angry. My father, Darren, and I are the ones that take care of the deceased until it's time to take them upstairs." There was a pause in her words, and Jasper stayed silent, knowing that if she wished to share more with him, she would.

"My mother doesn't find my appearance to be sympathetic enough to be allowed upstairs. That's the real reason she doesn't work down here anymore. 'Well,  _someone_  has to be the face of this place!'" Eve rolled her eyes with a sigh as she smoothed the clay over the injuries on Waylon's body.

"Well, she must be crazy then, because I don't see anything wrong with your appearance, Darlin'." Jasper's keen eyes easily picked up the rush of blood to his mate's pale cheeks, coloring them a pretty pink.

The rest of the night went on in a similar fashion, Jasper and Eve talking about their pasts and experiences, Jasper complimenting Eve just because he liked to see her blush, and Eve working over Waylon's body until it was finished.

Once she was done it was going on four o'clock in the morning, and she and Jasper had become closer than either of them would have thought possible in such a short amount of time. It was almost as if they had known each other their entire lives, instead of only a day. They had agreed to meet again later after Jasper got out of class and when Eve was awake. Later would be the time Jasper told her about his past, and she had agreed, a smile on her face as they exited the building.


	8. chapter five.

Pausing in the work she had been doing to Waylon Forge, Evelyn turned to look at Jasper, not bothering to pull down her respirator as she knew he could hear her.

"That was a long time ago, right? American history is one of my least favorite topics, I'm pretty sure I would have flunked out of it if I hadn't been dead set, no pun intended Mr. Forge, on graduating early," Evelyn admitted to him, shrugging slightly. "Once I got out of school though, all of that information was replaced with the names of tools and the necessary procedures to make a mauling victim look like a normal person once more."

With a shake of his head, Jasper chuckled at her admission and the fact that she spoke so oddly often cutting herself off, interjecting her thoughts into her own sentences, and rambling.

"Yeah, it was a very long time ago. The war started in 1861, and as you know, I served for the Confederates. It's been 155 years since then, and I suppose I'm now 172. It's a bit crazy to think that I've been around for that long," Jasper said quietly, reminiscing over some of his memories from the past.

He didn't tend to think  _too_  far back, due to his time with Maria being decidedly unpleasant, but the memories he had with the Cullen's were nice, despite him having been  _alone_  for so long.

"Is she dead now? What happens to you guys when you die, by the way? Or can you die? There are still some myths I want to clear up as well," Eve spoke without pause, her hazel eyes scanning over Jasper's expression for a moment before she returned her attention to Waylon's body.

"No, as far as I'm aware, she's down in Mexico, defending her territories," Jasper explained, watching his mate as she worked. Her attention to detail was surprising, as she never seemed to do anything half-assed. "The only way to definitely  _kill_  one of us is to tear us apart and burn the pieces, and before you comment,  _no_ , the sun does not burn us. That's all a myth, Darlin'. The sun doesn't do anything at all to us. As far as what happens to us when we die, that's a good question. What happens to humans when they die? It's all a big mystery."

"I suppose it all boils down to belief, then. I don't have any strong religious beliefs, myself, but I like the idea of reincarnation," Eve said, looking up from her work for a moment before continuing on.

The two of them had been sat in the basement of the funeral home for the past three and a half hours, Jasper telling the green-haired girl before him his history, answering any questions she asked, and just generally talking about themselves.

By the time the sun was rising, Jasper was laying on one of the couches with Evelyn

resting on top of him. They hadn't done anything sexual, they hadn't even kissed, or conveyed any want or need for anything more than what they currently had.

Running one hand up and down her back, Jasper listened to the even beat of her heart, the quiet inhale of breath she took, the movement of their clothing as she readjusted herself, apparently coming to the conclusion that she wanted to look up at him, as she brought her hands up and rested them on his chest, lacing her fingers together before resting her chin on them.

Looking into each other's eyes, Jasper and Evelyn shared a smile, both feeling completely and utterly comfortable in the presence of each other.

They remained this way for a while longer, Eve eventually drifting off into a light sleep, which was miraculous for her, considering she generally had troubles falling asleep. It wasn't until Jasper heard the sound of a car pulling into the back parking lot of the building, followed by the sounds of a man and woman talking.

" _It's a bit upsetting to say that I'm not even surprised her car is still here. I hope she's at least eating regularly,_ " a man's voice sighs out.

" _I know. I wish she would at least let us come visit her at her place!_ " A woman's voice exclaimed.

Jasper had pieced together that these were Evelyn's parents right off the bat, and hearing them speak about her in such a way made him concerned for his mates' health. Was she not eating? Why wouldn't she allow her parents to visit her? He had a few questions for the girl, but they would have to wait until later. For now, he simply needed to wake her up.

Moving his hand from where it had been tracing light patterns into her back, Jasper brushed a few of her green locks out of her face and gently shook her by the shoulder.

"Eve, Darlin', it's time to wake up. Your parents are upstairs."

At the mention of her parents, Eve's hazel eyes tiredly opened. Stretching, Eve's body pushed against Jasper's, causing him to chuckle.

"I wouldn't be doing that if you want to have any chance of having your parents like me," He teased, raising an eyebrow at the snort of laughter the girl on top of him released.

Standing up, Eve stretched once more, yawning loudly with tears gathering in her bloodshot eyes before looking around the room. Walking around and gathering her things together, Eve seemed entirely nonchalant about the potential of having both of her parents walk in on them in a compromising position.

"It's only a problem if you want my parents to like you," Eve replied with, sliding on her jacket.

"Of course I want your parents to like me, doll, they're your parents," Jasper countered, a small smirk on his lips.

Glancing at the doors to the prep room, Jasper made his way over to his mate's side, the two of them linking hands just as the doors opened, revealing Mr. and Mrs. Ferne.

Looking up from the paperwork they had carried inside, Darren and Madelyn Ferne were surprised for two reasons. The first being that it was quiet, there was no music blasting that could be heard from upstairs. The second reason was the golden-haired, honey-eyed young man holding hands with their daughter in the basement of their funeral home.

"Eve, who might this be?" Evelyn's mother, Madelyn, asked, her eyebrows raised and eyes widened in shock.

"This is Jasper, one of Dr. Cullen's children," Eve replied, pulling her purse up over her shoulder.

"Oh.  _Oh_. Is he your...?" Madelyn trailed off, looking between the two teenagers.

"Of course not," The rejection stung Jasper, "Jasper is a gentleman, he would never do such a thing without at least speaking to you."

The pain in his chest was diminished immediately upon hearing her words. She was right, he  _was_  a gentleman, and he  _did_ need to get to know her family and ask for her parents' permission to be with their daughter.

"I apologize for misleading both of you in any way, that was never my intention. I would prefer to court her in a more traditional manner, as long as that was alright with both of you, of course," offered Jasper, using his ability to make her parents more compliant.

Both Darren and Madelyn seemed to relax their bodies the more he spoke, and Darren even went so far as to smile and offer his hand to Jasper, who shared a firm handshake with the man immediately. Madelyn, who was a bit more skeptical, was harder to crack. The woman furrowed her eyebrows momentarily before clearing her throat, garnering everyone's attention.

"As long as you treat our little girl right, _and_  we get to meet your parents, we won't have any problems with you...  _courting_  our daughter," Madelyn explained, tugging on the bottom of her shirt to smooth out any wrinkles. It was a habit her mother had from working upstairs with the people; make sure she always looked well put-together.

"Now, sweetheart, we already know Carlisle, we know he's a fine man, and I'm certain his wife is just as lovely a lady," Darren attempted to soothe his wife, stepping back over to her.

Sighing quietly to herself, Evelyn walked forward and slipped her hand back into Jasper's, interrupting her parents.

"Well, consider me courted, we'll see you guys later. We can sort out the details of our family get-together later."

Making their way upstairs, Jasper called back to the two parents that it was nice to meet them, to which they responded with the same before the two teenagers had left the building. Entering the cold parking lot, Eve's breath was immediately visible as she exhaled a sigh, her cheeks flushing.

"Well, Darlin', I have to say, they're very nice people," Jasper confessed, both he and Eve chuckling as they entered her car.

"Of course they are. I told you, they love me, they care, they really do, and I suppose now that I'm older it's easier for them to have the kind of relationship they want with me. When I was a child it was harder, I feel like they weren't really ready to have a  _child_ , simply because of their work. It was harder for them to...  _relate_  with me, or understand  _why_  I wouldn't understand certain things. Now, though, we work together in the same business, and I'm stranger than when it all started," Eve explained, buckling herself up and starting the vehicle.

"You're certainly a strange one, Doll," Jasper agreed, both of them laughing as she pulled out of the parking lot and began driving down the road.

Glancing over at Jasper, with a big grin, Evelyn reached over and grabbed his hand as she drove.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have me any other way, would you?" She asked, already aware of what the answer would be.

"Not a chance, Evelyn.  _Not a chance_ ," he answered a grin on his lips as well.


	9. chapter six.

 At home, Evelyn was standing at her counter, eating a protein bar and drinking a bottle of water when her phone rang. Not bothering to check who it was, or to adjust her blank, unfocused gaze, Eve picked up her phone and answered the call.

"Hello?"

" _Evie! It's Alice, and you're coming to our house tonight!_ "

"No, thank you for the offer."

" _W-What?... No?! You can't say no, Evie!_ "

"I just did, but I appreciate the offer, I really do, Alice."

" _No! You_ ** _literally_** _cannot say no! I saw that you would be coming tonight! You won't be able to come to the baseball game on Sunday with Bella and the family, so you're going to be spending tonight and tomorrow with us instead,_ " Alice explained, causing Evelyn to sigh as she finally blinked and focused her attention on the counter before her.

"Fine, when do you want me to come over? Will I need to bring clothes, and what specifically are we doing?" Eve asked, wanting to be at least slightly in the know as to what would be going on.

The line went silent for a handful of seconds and she assumed Alice was having a vision. Patiently waiting, Evelyn picked up her bottle of water and took a sip before Alice came to.

" _You can come over now, it's getting late though–_ "

" _Alice, you know she works nights, she'll be awake all night to do whatever you wish, just let the poor girl get here._ " Another voice sounded through the phone, and due to her meeting the entire family already, Eve was able to distinguish the voice as Alice's mate, Caroline.

"She's not wrong, however, if you need me to be awake tomorrow as well then that's fine. I've pulled plenty of all-nighters, and I'll be perfectly fine tomorrow as well after a nap," Eve pointed out, checking her watch for the current time. She had been awake for about fifteen minutes when Alice called.

" _Okay, then just come over soon!_ "

Right before Alice had hung up, there had been the faintest sound of Jasper yelling Alice's name before the line went dead. Setting down her phone, Eve finished her protein bar as she walked back into her bedroom, easily ignoring the chill in the air of her near-empty house.

Entering her bedroom, the green-haired girl changed out of her pajamas and into more weather-appropriate clothing, slipping on a long-sleeved shirt with a short-sleeved shirt over the top of it, which she then tucked into a pair of blue jeans that were cinched around her waist with a thick black belt. Slipping on a pair of socks, that was all she put on before leaving her bedroom and walking back out to the main area of her small house. Grabbing her bag, phone, and water bottle, Eve left her house, leaving the front door unlocked as she always did, then climbed into her car and began the drive to the Cullen's house.

Pulling up to their house sometime later, putting the car into park, Eve climbed out and walked up the steps to the front door and knocked gently. Only a second later Esme was pulling open the door.

"Evelyn, welcome. Please, come inside," Esme's voice was sweet, the smile on her face warm and motherly as she opened the door wider for Eve to enter.

"Oh, thank you very much, Esme. I'm sorry for intruding on your home like this."

"Think nothing of it, we're just happy Jasper has someone so understanding," Her smile never faltered, and the gaze of the woman seemed to warm Eve to her core.

Walking into the living room, Eve saw Jasper and Emmett sitting on a couch, playing a video game together. Raising an eyebrow, she couldn't help but chuckle as Jasper looked over at her, a smile spreading across his face at the sight of her.

Jasper was about to stand up when Alice appeared between the two, standing in front of his mate with a sly grin on her face.

"Don't bother, we'll be keeping her busy all night," Alice announced, turning her golden gaze to the hazel-eyed girl. "As much as I appreciate your more  _retro_  style of clothing,  _I'm_  going to make you look like a goddess tonight!"

Chuckling, Eve shook her head slightly before turning her attention to Jasper and Emmett.

"Well, it seems that while you two play your video game, I'll be spending some time with the girls. Enjoy yourselves, boys." With that, Eve was whisked away by Alice.

Once upstairs, Alice led Eve into her bedroom, where Caroline and Rosalie sat in wait, Rosalie less enthusiastically than either of the other two girls.

"You've been taking this all in stride, I'm surprised. Any freakouts yet?" Caroline asked, a gentle smile on her wine-colored lips.

"No, no freakouts. I don't have much of a reason  _to_  freak out," Eve admitted, watching as Alice walked over to a set of and pulled them over, revealing a walk-in closet.

Hearing a scoff from the far side of the room, where Rosalie sat at the vanity, Evelyn turned her gaze to the blonde beauty. Meeting each other's gaze, Rosalie's frown deepened before she averted her gaze.

"I don't understand why you seem to have such an issue with my being here," Eve started, only to stop speaking when Rose's sharp gaze returned to hers.

"It's not you being here that I have an issue with, it's your willingness to throw away everything for this lifestyle," Rosalie gritted out, clenching her teeth as she became increasingly uncomfortable under the tattooed girl's gaze.

"My willingness to throw everything away for this lifestyle? I'm not throwing anything away for anything–"

"You are  _throwing away_ your  _human life!_ "

The house was silent as Rosalie's frustration exploded and she stood up, taking one step toward the human girl before a ruckus was heard downstairs and Jasper's struggles to get up the stairs could be heard even to Eve's human ears, although her emotions did not change. She was still perfectly calm and composed, even in the presence of this alpha predator that was showing hostility towards  _her_  specifically.

"I see now. You didn't choose this lifestyle for yourself, and now you're forcing your ideals of a perfect life onto me, and you're becoming upset that I am not only  _unaware_  of the situation, but also because I am not complying." With every word she spoke, Rosalie became more uncomfortable. It was as though the very  _room itself_  was stifling.

The only reason Jasper hadn't burst into the room already was that Alice had had a sudden vision a second before Rosalie's outburst and whispered to Emmett to grab Jasper, who he was still fighting against.

"However, I do not have the same ideals as you, but I also have not made any sort of decision to  _throw my life away_ , as you claim, and become a vampire. Do I enjoy being here, with all of you? I suppose. I know I enjoy being around Jasper quite a bit, and I would like to get to know him and everyone else here before I make any such  _literally_  life-changing decisions for myself. Please understand that I am a fairly rational person, and I do tend to think about things before I make any decisions."

Upon hearing this, Rosalie's expression softened, her eyes becoming watery with tears that would never be shed, and she sat back down at the vanity.

"I apologize," Rosalie whispered, not saying anything else.

"It's fine, I understand that you were upset about something you feel passionately for," Evelyn replied, a small smile coming to her features.

Downstairs Emmett finally released Jasper, who was almost immediately inside of Alice's bedroom, standing before his mate while looking over her for any signs of injury. At the sight of her being perfectly fine, Jasper turned his anger on Rosalie, who was currently staring down at the desk of the vanity she sat at.

"How  _dare you_  even  _attempt_  to–" Jasper was cut off by a hand being placed between his shoulder blades, pressing with gentle pressure.

"Let her be, we've come to an understanding now, and everything is fine," Eve revealed, looking up at the golden-haired boy, her expression serious for a moment before a smile spread across her face. "Now get out of here, we're supposed to be having a girl's night. No boys allowed!"


End file.
